


Let's Get Lost

by Yvei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adventures in America!, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvei/pseuds/Yvei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiseki this, kiseki that.<br/>I've had enough!<br/>I'm leaving to America! <br/>-said a frustrated Kagami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Departure

 It hadn't been his plan at all, in fact he wanted to spend his summer playing basketball with Kuroko and his former teammates. However, it had annoyed him when people would constantly make comments or ask him questions concerning the Generation of Miracles. He agrees wholeheartedly that the bunch possess superhuman abilities in terms of basketball; that yes, they are worth noting.

It's a fact that he enjoys playing against them but that doesn't mean he is closely associated with the group, aside from Kuroko of course.

And so on a brink of losing his sanity, he had decided to take a break and head over to America; a country whose knowledge of the Kiseki is zero to none.

Yet here he was walking into the airport with Aomine in tow.

* * *

 

A day ago.

It had been a Sunday morning when he began to pack his bags. As for his ticket, he had already ordered them online and printed it. But then an itch to play basketball wouldn't leave him and so he fixed himself into his regular basketball attire and headed towards the outdoor court. Unaware that the ticket was in the pockets of his short.

 When he arrived at the destination, a group of people were huddled together. As he walked closer, he recognized familiar faces in crowd; the Kiseki. A frown already seeped onto his face. He tried to avoid being seen by ducking behind a tree when a voice yelled out.

"Kagamicchi~!Over here!"

Kise frantically waved a hand in his direction, along with his usual huge, carefree smile. He was trapped. Seeing as he couldn't avoid the situation, he dragged himself over to greet them.

"Kagami-kun we were just finishing a game, you can replace me after this one if you'd like"

Oh how much Kagami had wanted to say no to his offer but then his conciousness wouldn't let him rest; labeling himself a coward if he said no. And so he begrudgingly accepted.

On the court was Aomine rapidly dribbling the ball, passing through his opponent's defenses with ease. Then a dunk. Of course. But looking closer, it seemed as though Aomine was playing against an invisible player, those quick footwork reminded him of their one on one's.

_Maybe he's-_

"Daiki that was reckless" 

Akashi had been there as well, he had been the point guard while Murasakibara stayed under the team's hoop to defend it. No one else seemed to have noticed his presence and Kagami had wanted that to last. But alas, that was not the case as girls had been surrounding the area, gawking at the former Teikou team playing together again. Three of them had walked towards him, eyes wide and sparkled in anticipation.

"Ne~you're that Seirin ace right?"

"Yeah I think so~!"

"Of course he his, why else would he be sitting at this bench hehe~"

Kagami sat there dumbfounded as he was not given a chance to answer the question at all. He is honestly baffled as to why girls ask questions but answer it themselves.

_Why ask in the first place if they already knew the answer?_

He must have been showing his irritation as the girls expressions transitioned from jolly to fear. But despite that, one of the girls had enough courage to speak up, she Held an outstretched hand with an envelope towards him.

"Um...so...could you please give this to Aomine-kun for me?"

There it is again.

This type of situation never fails to ruin his mood for the remainder of the day. Why couldn't they give it their damn selves, he's sure enough that he hadn't applied to be a page boy of some sort. And so out of frustration, he slapped her hands away harshly.

"Do it yourself"

The other girls shrieked at the sudden movement while the other stood in disbelief. Her mouth twisting into a grimace as she quickly picked up the fallen envelope.

"You suck!"

Kagami couldn't help but make fun of her attempt and so he sticks his tongue at her, a finger pulling at the bottom of his eyes mockingly.

"Like I care stu~pid"

Then off they went, stomping. Honestly it might not have been the best course of action but he could care less. He's too pissed to care at the moment.

"Kagami-kun that wasn't nice" When he turned his head around, the Kiseki had been walking closer to him, each of them wearing a disappointed expression.

"S-shut up!"

He blurts out, aware that a man should never treat a lady like so. If only they knew the reason for his behaviour, then maybe they would have been more understanding. Even Aomine had given him the look and that was rich coming from him, of all people. The number one jackass.

"I'm surprised Bakagami. Even I'm not that heartless"

Aomine wore a smirk on his face, the same smirk that would never fail to get his blood boiling in a match. But surprisingly that was not the case whenever they would talk like this. It only made him want to ruffle his hair, to lightly punch him in the chest, to return the favor but he was too stubborn to express it and so it leaves him scowling. He hates him for being so cocky in everything he does, for leaving him constantly in awe at his play yet he liked him anyways; for his smirk, for the animation in his eyes. He doesn't understand it and it only adds to his frustration.

"It wasn't for me dumbass"

"Oh. Who was it for then?"

Aomine plopped down next to him, an arm snug around his neck. He could feel the sweat rubbing on him yet he wasn't concerned.

"None of your business"

"Oi. That's no fun. C'mon tell me"

His face was closer now, close enough he could feel his breath leave his nostrils, notice the lashes that framed his eyes, stare at the dark blue irises that focused on his and his alone. It still surprises him how physical Aomine could get, especially with him. Not too long ago they had hated each other's guts and now Aomine had closed every gap that separated the two and yet Kagami didn't mind that too. Kagami had wanted to reply when Akashi cut him off, explaining that time was ticking. And with that he was dragged onto the court, replacing Kuroko in the game as promised.

Their opponents weren't remarkably strong yet Aomine wasn't taking them lightly. Kagami had been genuinely surprised at his behavior as he's usually hungry for a tough match, one that he's not sure of winning. But here he was, changing his pace, faking, passing and all that good stuff. He must have been too preoccupied in staring as he didn't sense the ball flying towards him, hitting him square in the face. Crouching at the pain, he held his nose in reflex. Blood began to leak through his nostrils. He wanted to mentally smack himself for getting distracted for something so stupid. He probably looked pathetic right now. Kagami opened his mouth to voice that he was alright when a whisper caught his ear.

"Eh~ why is he even here."

"I know right? He's not a Kiseki. He's just in the way."

"What's his name again? I know he's from Seirin..."

_I can hear you_

His chest tightened as he listened on. It's not his fault that was wasn't one of them yet they blame him. Besides who cares for some dumb title anyway. He could still be a great player and not be a Kiseki. It pisses him off. But then again maybe he's just bitter because his name isn't as well known as the members of the Kiseki. Whenever someone would mention him, they would only refer to him as Seirin's ace. He doesn't mind it but it would be nice to be known as Kagami of Seirin.

This jealousy, this insecurity had been silently eating away at him whenever he found himself near the Kiseki, he couldn't help but feel inferior somehow.

_What the hell._

Kagami can hear concerned questions aimed at him but he had a hard time finding his voice. Then a hand reached out to him. A tan one at that.

 _Aomine_.

He refuses to take his hand in his state, his eyes casted down on the ground. He's already been seen in a miserable state and now his very own rival was pitying him. Suddenly, his hands were forced apart by rough hands on his wrists. Then Aomine began roughly wiping his nose with his own shirt, using it as a suction for the oozing blood.

"You look stupid. Stupid."

_This sucks._

Kagami had shoved his hands away then lifted himself from the ground.

"I'm going home"

* * *

 

"What the hell"

Aomine could only look on as Kagami made his way outside of the court, his shoulders sluggish.

_Was it something I said? But I'm always calling him stupid. What the hell._

"I don't think you're to blame this time Aomine-kun"

"Yeah."

A pause.

"Oi. What do you mean this time?!"

Kuroko sighed in response.

"Ah whatever. I'm off."

"No you're not Daiki."

Akashi's cutting voice broke through. He doesn't need to be here, with Akashi in the team, it is a sure win. Turning around, he wanted to protest but when his eyes met with ominous ones, he swallowed his words.

_This is annoying._

Once the game had finished, he briskly walked over to his bag, placing it on his shoulders then rushed off in Kagami's direction. But he was stopped by a crowd of girls on the way. They had been giggling and asking him all sorts of questions but he wasn't bothering to pay attention. He had one destination in mind. He tried to weave his way through when a busty chick grabbed hold of his arm.

"Ne~ Ao~mi~ne~kun"

_Ah shit. Boobs. Is that a D? Or maybe an F. Those are nice. Fuck._

He stood there ogling at her breast, not caring for the words that left her mouth until a red stain on his shirt reminded him of a bleeding red head. And so he shoved the girls away and ran. He knew where Kagami had lived, after all they had been meeting up for their one on ones. Aomine had gotten hold of his number through Satsuki and hadn't left him alone since. Why would he? He finally found someone who took him on at his best despite losing to him repeatedly. He's even started to wonder if the Winter Cup was just a fluke but Kagami never fails to remind him of the same tenacity, intensity, extremity of his play. The wildness in his eyes never disappearing whenever they had their match and it makes him cringe in excitement, giving him goosebumps everytime.

_A wild tiger._

Reaching Kagami's apartment, he took a moment to catch his breath. Then proceeded to knock on the door.

No response.

He banged on the door and this time he heard shuffling inside. When the door opened, Kagami came into view, his nose had been plugged with paper towels.

"Pft. What are thoooose?!"

"Go away"

And so the door was slammed shut.

"O-oi!! Kagami! Open up."

No reply. As the silence grew thick, his patience grew thin.

"Oi! You owe me a shirt asshole!"

And so there was shuffling. The door opened ajar, a shirt was swiftly dropped onto the floor before the door was closed again.

"Oi!"

"Can you shut up?! Give me a fucking break dumbass!"

"Not until you let me in Bakagami!"

"Hah?! Fuck do you need to get in for Aho!"

Aomine was silent at that. He had no other reason to be in his house and so he stood there, pondering for another excuse he could use.

"Kagami-kun please open up"

"Tetsu! When did you get here?!"

"I was right behind you Aomine-kun. I tried to call out to you but you kept walking faster."

Aomine watched as Kuroko rustled through his bag. Then he lifted a ticket in front of him. It was clearly an airline ticket and so he looked closer.

America- Los Angeles it wrote.

"America huh?"

Kuroko nodded.

And so the door was flung open. A flustered Kagami came through and had quickly snatched the ticket from Kuroko's hands.

"Oi. What's this about Kagami?"

"None of your business"

Reaching the limit of his patience, he snapped.

"You piss me off! Screw you! You been acting like your dog just died. Oh wait you don't like dogs! So it must be something else. But you're so stubborn to say shit so you're walking around all depressed and shit. You can't even focus on a damn game cuz your thoughts so far up your ass! What the hell Bakagami!"

His ears rung at the sound of his voice, his breath short winded at his words, he didn't realize how much it annoyed him that Kagami had been so down lately. His rant was met with silence as both Kagami and Kuroko had been equally surprised at his sudden burst. He glared at him, pissed that he still hadn't responded. Aomine's afraid he'll pop a vein at this point.

"Fucking leave me alone..."

There it goes.

_Like hell I will._

Shoving his bag away, he turned towards Kuroko.

"Tetsu. Leave."

Nodding, Kuroko left.

"Ass-"

Was all Kagami could say before he was tackled with hulking force, leaving the both of them sprawled on the floor and the door open. Aomine threw the first punch and seconds later they were having an all out brawl. Grunts and groans could he heard, loud enough for them to draw spectators to Kagami's door. It lasted a few minutes before they were both heaving for more oxygen in their lungs, while their menacing glares shooed away "concerned citizens" They should be used to it by now, it's not as though this is the first time they've fought. 

"Are you done?" Kagami asked, his face a mess with bruises all over while Aomine hadn't look that great either.

"Yeah"

Reaching a truce, they got off of each other and laid on the floor for a while. Aomine stared onto the ceiling, replaying the scene in his head. He scoffed. It was childish but someone had to beat some sense into him. Turning his head towards Kagami, he found Kagami already staring. His eyes widened for a moment before shaking it off with his smirk. He's felt lingering eyes on him recently and to think he was the culprit caught him by surprise.

"Are you done being a sad sap?"

"You're annoying"

"Just-"

"I just need a change of scenery. Happy?"

Aomine gave him a puzzled look.

_Is Japan a bore to him? Am I a bore to him? is that why he's looking for other opponents elsewhere?_

"Oi if you're tryna say-"

"No idiot. I just need to, uh, get away from stuff."

"Wow. You're such a poet"

"You asked. So zip it."

Aomine reached a hand to ruffle his hair, glad that he hadn't been the reason for his sullen behavior. Then their eyes locked for a moment yet that moment felt like hours. Was it the bruises? The fiery crimson orbs? The branched eyebrows? Aomine didn't know. But recently he had been staring at Kagami's face when the opportunity came up. He hadn't realized his hand was still ruffling his hair until Kagami turned away, smacking his hand in the process. Aomine scowled. He's sick and tired of seeing this back towards him and so out of desperation, he spoke without thinking.

"Uh. Take me with you. To America."

He watched Kagami jolt in place then slowly turned his body towards him.

"N-"

"I'll pay you back. Promise."

Aomine never expected himself to come up with such a ridiculous idea, especially since he knew nothing of America. But then again, that's what Kagami was for. Besides, it's where he grew up, it'll probably be interesting too.

"So show me around kay Tiger?"

* * *

_Don't look at me with that expression moron! And what's with that damn nickname. Ugh._

Since Kagami had noticed his wandering eye, he couldn't resist not appreciating the genuine smile Aomine would wear from time to time. It's a shocking contrast from his usual sneer. He already knows it's a bad idea but the words that left his lips spoke from his heart and he wasn't able to do much about it.

* * *

 

Monday-dawn-

Kagami wasn't able to sleep the entire night, despite his stubborn brain he was excited that Aomine was coming with him. Maybe he's been lonely and the fact that he has someone to go with made it appealing. It wasn't just because of Aomine alone, besides he'll probably bring more trouble than not. And with that though he sighed.

Rushing out of bed, he continued to pack the remaining items he intended to bring. Then off he went to the living room to make himself breakfast. He made enough for himself but knowing the idiot, he'll probably forget to eat at home.

And so he cooks another batch of eggs and bread. Setting the plates on the table, his phone vibrated.

**From: Ahomine**

Yo. I'm outside.

Sighing, he made way to the front door when another vibration came.

**From: Ahomine**

It's cold. Hurry up.

Unlocking the door, he can't help but question the last text.

_It's the middle of summer, how can it be cold-_

As he opened the door a shivering Aomine stood in front of his door, wearing nothing but boxers.

"What the hell Aomine!"

"Shut it. My mom woke up and I had to bolt out or she'll keep nagging at me for being up so early during summer."

"Oi. You mean to tell me-"

"Yup. Now let me in already dumbass!"

Aomine forced himself in by shoving him aside, then proceeded to make way into his room.

_Why did I show him around. Now he's parading like he owns the place._

"Please tell me you have some extra set of underwear!"

Silence.

 _Great_.

* * *

Once they had finished eating and dressing up, they made way towards the door  Kagami opened his phone to dial a taxi to pick them up when an orange color caught his attention. Lifting his gaze, he found Aomine standing with a ball under his arms.

"Why are you holding the ball?"

"Huh? For when we play basketball of course."

"There's basketballs in America you idiot!"

"Just in case damn eyebrows!"

"Aomine. Leave the ball. Now."

"Fine! Geez. So uptight."

The taxi had arrived and dropped them off the airport. The entrance was buzzing with numerous people going to and fro some with bags and others cases. It looked like a hassle to get in but he already paid for two tickets, might as well go along. Noticing that Aomine hadn't worn any type of jacket, he began to scold him.

"Hey it's going to get cold in their, especially since it's a long flight so wear a damn jacket. Just looking at you makes me  shiver" 

"I don't think I brought any..."

"I told you to just pick from my closet! Why-"

Kagami stopped and inhaled. Then exhaled. If he were to die, it would be because of high blood pressure from this idiot. Grabbing his wrists, he dragged him into a clothing store.

"Pick one. Don't forget you're paying me back."

"Yeah kay"

Kagami was excited for this? This is already a mess. The moron brought nothing with him, no underwear, no set of clothes, no shoes, more importantly no underfuckingwear. His thoughts were interrupted when a voice notified them of their flight.

"Oi, hurry up our flight is open."

"We just got here"

"Ao-"

"Okay. Chill. I was joking. Damn" 

* * *

Rushing to make their plane, they ran from one corridor to the other, strategically weaving through a crowded area. Kagami was thankful that Aomine had, at least, his basketball skills with him. He's not utterly useless. As they found their seats, Aomine agued that he wanted to take the window seat but Kagami already sat down and so they bickered for a good while before an attendent had to settle them onto their seats. 

Aomine got his window seat.

"Hey let me borrow your headphones"

"'No."

"Bu-"

"Should have packed your own."

A loud groan was heard.

As the plane ascended, Aomine had pla ed a death grip on Kagami's wrists. 

"Ow. You're hurting me Aho!"

As he glanced in his direction, he found Aomine completely terrified. His eyes were closed while his teeth sunk onto his lips, preventing him from making unnecessary sounds. He couldn't help but take a picture of the moment. If Aomine had never been on a plane before, why did he take the risk this time? Kagami would have to remember to ask him at a later time. His expression at the moment is priceless, he doesn't even feel the grip on his wrists anymore. 


	2. Arrival

 

"Taiga!!! You came back!"

Alex exuberated expression shone through despite the crowd of people. Impatiently, she wove her way against them, bumping from shoulder to shoulder in hopes of getting closer to them faster.

"Are-"

Kagami found himself tackled before finishing his greeting. To his side was a dumbstruck Aomine, his eyes glued towards Alex's chest.

_Of course._

"Oh? Who is this Taiga?"

She asked as she slowly inspected Aomine from head to toe, her brows quirking.

"Aomine Daiki, he is...uh mhai friend?"

Alex gave him a puzzled look when she returned her gaze towards him

"You're not sure if the two of you are friends?"

The rush of embarrassment showed through his cheeks. The two of them never called each other friends, instead, they berated each other more often than not. Their one on ones somehow became a daily routine without taking the time to confirm whether they were friends at all. As soon as they stood on that court, all unnecessary thoughts were gone. They were lost in their own little world; no one else existed beside the two. And so he throws a glance towards Aomine, asking for a silent confirmation but none were received as he was busy oggling.

_Crude bastard._

"Well it doesn't matter. Oooh I missed you so much!"

Kagami already knew he was in danger of being kissed yet was still not fast enough to evade her attack. And so his lips were harshly invaded by hers. He pushes on her chest, a futile attempt as she stood there against his chest unmoving. Remembering that Aomine was beside them, he frantically waved his hands in hopes of getting his message across. Though it only manages to catch his attention. Aomine scrunched his brows, probably attempting to decode his motions.

_What a useless idiot._

Is he really not able to determine the uncomfortable situation he was in? It boggles his mind that Aomine could be so simple minded. And with that, Kagami surrenders, his lips at her mercy.

Then her lips left with a pop. Without a second thought, Kagami brought the back of his hand to his lips.

"S-Shtop doing dhat!

"No need to be shy Taiga! You're in America now!"

Kagami could only look on with a scowl on his face. He'll never get used to this behavior of hers he thought. As he continues to rub on his lips, Alex suddenly turned towards Aomine. Out of reflex, his eyes quickly shoots up to level with Alex, his expression clearly startled.

Alex hums. And that's not good. It means she's up to something.

"Hmm~ your friend sure is cute though"

Dread washed over him as he watches her get closer towards him. Kagami's mouth opens to warn him.

"Ao-"

But he was too late, their lips had met and now Aomine's expression transitioned to pure horror. His hands flailed on his sides, an attempt for an SOS but Kagami felt like being petty and left him to his demise.

_Serves you right._

"Alex Garcia! Nice to meet you!"  She says as she pulls away from the kiss, her hands squeezing Aomine's face.

 

* * *

Alex had picked them up with her car, a Jeep SUV at that. The ride to their apartment was quiet as Aomine was still recovering from the shock and Kagami, well, he was dead tired. Alex knew and so she didn't bother to pester them anymore. It was late afternoon when they stopped by a bungalow, Alex turned her attention towards them.

"This used to be my vacation home but I haven't been using it, so feel free to stay."

Kagami peeked out through the window, impressed that she had been generous as to provide them with a gorgeous house. He hadn't expected her to do so as he planned to just rent out an apartment near the beach. Yet here he was, greeted with a bungalow with stucco exteriors, wood shingled roof, a brick exterior chimney as well as a partial width front porch. In fact it was more than generous.

"Arex, dhis is-"

"Ah don't worry about it. Like I said, I don't use it anymore. Besides, don't you like it? The beach is just a few blocks away. Oh! And there's a basketball around the corner as well."

Alex gave him a triumphant smile, one he could never say no too. And so his mouth closed to form a warm smile.

"S'anks"

With a nod, she motioned them to pack their bags. Doing so, he turned to his right side to find Aomine knocked out, his side against the door frame. A peaceful expression on his face as he stopped to stare. When Aomine looks like this, it's truly a wonder that he's the same arrogant, egotistical bastard he knew on and off the court. Shaking his head, he grabs hold of Aomine's shoulder and shook them.

"Oi Aomine! Wake up! We're here!"

A moan was heard and soon after a yawn. Aomine lifted a hand to his eyes, rubbing them. Then groggily, he spoke.

"Uuh...where?"

Kagami let out a deep sigh.

"C'mon just get up and grab your bags"

He could hear a small chuckle from the driver's seat. Snapping his head towards her, he glared.

"What?"

"Oh nothing..."

She trailed off, her eyes observing Aomine, then back towards him.

"Just...he's real cute."

"I-I know!"

His stuttered, then realized the terrible mistake he made. His eyes widened as the situation filled his thoughts. He had, willingly and admittedly agreed that Aomine Daiki, is cute.

"I thought so~"

"Arex! Quit it! I-I dhon't, I, Is not what it seems...it's-"

A voice came from his side.

"Oi you're so loud"

Aomine had gotten up, a hand over his head as he eyes them with confusion.  

"What happened?"

Alex began to speak but Kagami harshly blocked her mouth with his palm.

"Nothing! Just get your bags already!"

Aomine's brows knitted, obviously irked at being ordered around.

"Fine"

And so Kagami was left with Alex in the car. He heaves out a shaky sigh. It was quiet. Glancing his eyes to the side, he saw Alex with a mischievous smile. He can't help but quickly turn his head away, his cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"Well I'll be in touch okay Taiga?"

She reaches her hands towards his face then pulling it to her direction as she places a kiss on his cheeks.

* * *

Aomine drops to his knees, his arms grabbing at his hair. He feels the rush of blood traveling to his cheeks as he remembers what Kagami replied to that woman's statement.

_"I-I know!"_

_What an idiot._

Aomine sat there as he ponders on the situation. Was it normal for another guy to admit to another he was cute? Though he was no better. He recalls the expressions that Kagami would wear whenever they played against each other and every time he found himself staring. It wasn't a big deal at first but when he caught himself doing it on more than one occasion, it started to concern him. A slam of a door broke his thoughts.

"What are you doing?"

He turns his head to find Kagami, oddly confused as he stares at him.

"Resting"

"Oh"

Silence.

Then the sound of a car's engine roaring filled their ears. Alex had started the car, her head by the window as she spoke in Japanese.

"Take care of Taiga for me okay cutie?"

And off she went. Aomine could only stare as the car drove further away. He begins to question just who was that woman to Kagami. Was she a girlfriend? After all, she kissed him and she was gorgeous; pretty face, slim waist, big breasts and all that good stuff. He finds himself jealous of Kagami as he throws a glare towards him.

"W-What now?"

"It hurts Kagami."

He sees Kagami's face slowly form a worried, anxious expression. He seemed genuinely concerned.

"Where?"

"You had a bombshell of a girlfriend and you didn't bother to introduce me"

He lifts himself from his knees before he was roughly pushed back causing him to stumble but he recovered.

"It's not like that Aho!"

"But she kissed you"

"She kissed you too!"

_Oh right._

A hand unconsciously reaches to tap his lips as he remembers the scene.

_Wait..._

_She kissed him before..._

_Does that mean...._

"Oi you look like you just saw a ghost"

Snapping his gaze towards him, he opens his mouth but stops his voice from leaving. What was he intending to say? That they just experienced an indirect kiss from each other? What good will that do?

"Hurry up the house won't clean itself"

And with that he shoves away his thoughts.

When they entered the house, they were left in awe as it was completely furnished.

"Woah. This is nice"

"Yeah"

As takes a step further, Kagami stops him with a hand.

"I'm showering first"

"Go ahead"

Aomine didn't mind. He wanted to take the time to explore, it's different from what he's used to. So much open space, the living room itself is like another room! Leather couches here and there, a huge tv hanging from the wall and so much more. It's like living in paradise. Pleased, he drops his bag on one of the couches and plops himself down.

Soft.

A grin on his face, he began to hop on it.

"Heh"

Aomine's stops when his ears pick up the sound of a ball bouncing off the pavement. Curious, he heads to the door and opens it. A group of dark skinned men in basketball attire were walking together, heading towards the corner at the end of the block. Excited at the thought of playing a game, he quickly shuts the door behind him to catch up. But then he halts.

_Shit. I can't speak English!_

Stuck in a predicament, he scowls in his place. But the urge to play weighed more and so he decides to follow them to the court.

The court was lively, bustling with people of different ethnicities. Street ball was at play while others lounged around the bleachers or simply standing around idly by, chattering. It looked fun and Aomine was sure he was going to be here often. He takes note that bringing Kagami along would be a good idea, as he can be a translator and, of course, his rival. He smirks to himself as the thought of owning Kagami in front of a large crowd was extremely favorable. A voice called out that grabbed his attention from his thoughts.

"Hey!"

A man of his height was jogging towards him, his skin darker than his, his hair in dreads. As the man got closer he began to speak more English but Aomine struggled to translate his words.

"You look like you're good in basketball. Want to join my team?"

Aomine stared at him. Annoyed that he didn't take the time to learn basic English from Kagami. He didn't know how to reply and so an awkward atmosphere began to fill their surroundings.

"Japanese?"

Aomine nods.

Suddenly, the man turns his head and shouts a name. Soon after a man of Tetsu's size came running towards him. The man looked over to the taller man and nodded. Then his gaze fell on him.

"He's asking if you want to play ball and join his team"

"Oh. Sure"

And with that he was guided towards the court. The other members stood in silence as he made his way to the man that had the ball. Aomine knows he's being cocky by marking him and he's doing it on purpose. The other man chuckled.

"Hey where did you get this one. He's pretty confident"

The man that had recruited him spoke.

"He looks like he can play. Let him"

"Whatever man"

Aomine still couldn't understand a word they said but it didn't matter. Not when it comes to basketball. All he need was skills alone. As the man dribbled the ball to the right, Aomine was quick to steal it from him. With break neck speed, he dribbled the ball towards the hoop, then dunked the ball in full throttle. Leaving the hoop to rattle as it filled the silence. Spectators along with the members were awestruck. Then a loud applause came and comments in English began to flood.

"Did you see that?"

"Heck I didn't see him move at all."

"Yeah I just saw him dunking the ball!"

"That dude is damn beast"

Aomine can't help but question their uproar. It was a simple play and for them to make a big deal about gave him an ominous feeling. The fear of knowing these players would not keep up with him filled his thoughts. But then Kagami's dopey mug flashed through.

_Heh. If anything, I've got Kagami._

* * *

 

As Kagami finishes up his shower, he grabbed a towel and covered his lower half. Opening the door, he notices that the place was oddly quiet. He quickly made way to the living room and found Aomine missing, his bags left unattended on the couch.

_Where did that bastard run off to now. He doesn't even know English._

Sighing, he rushed to his room to dress himself. Doing so, he grabbed the keys and headed out. There could only be one place where Aomine would get lost to.

The basketball court.

The sun began to set when he stepped out. Even so, the streets were still busy with people. The weather was relaxing as it wasn't humid nor too chilly. The sky was in hues of orange, pink, and blue. If he could take a picture of it, he would. As he walked, the wind gently met his skin, cooling it. Reaching the corner, he could already hear voices and the sound of the ball bouncing off the pavement. It send a fuzzy feeling within his stomach. He truly loved basketball and street ball gave him a rush of childhood memories he's had with Himuro and Alex. Smiling to himself, his gaze falls on a group under a half court. Walking closer, he could clearly see a figure dominating through the rest.

It was Aomine.

He was fast, he knew that but watching him was entirely different. He felt himself spellbound as Aomine maneuvered himself against the opposing team. He dribbles the ball hard into the ground, letting it fly as high as his shoulders before retrieving it from behind.

Streetplay.

Of course Aomine knew it. The opposing teams tries to block him from dunking but it didn't matter. Aomine simply jumped up and laid parallel to the ground then released the ball. The ball made it to the hoop effortlessly. Then cheers were heard.

"Man! How does he do that!"

"Yeah that's so awesome! I wonder if he's pro?"

Kagami could hear their questions and chuckles to himself as he watches Aomine blankly stare at them in response; not a single care in the world as none of those words made any sense to him, he knew nothing of English after all. Feeling pity for him, he decides to walk over to translate but an arm was slung around Aomine's shoulder by a man of similar build as him, only a centimeter taller than himself. The man was awfully touchy with him as he fondled Aomine's left ear, his mouth close on the other, clearly whispering something to him. Kagami looks on to Aomine's reaction to interpret the words spoken to him but Aomine only shrugged and pushed him with a hand. Then the man began to ruffle his hair as he laughed meanwhile an irritated look began to form on Aomine's face. He see's Aomine sigh in frustration, It was clear that he wasn't enjoying the contact. As Kagami continued to stare, his eyes were met with dark blue irises.

"Kagami!"

Aomine yelled out with a grin, quickly slapping away the man's hands from his hair. Kagami watches him get closer, his eyes transfixed on his, not registering that Aomine was talking to him.

"Oi! Kagami!"

He jolts.

"H-Huh?"

Aomine quirks a brow.

"Hey you feeling alright? You look stupider than you usually do."

"Hah?!"

Aomine laughs. His voice was soft, silky, so carefree that Kagami wishes he could listen to it all day.

"Hey so look what I found"

Aomine eagerly pointed with his index finger, a goofy grin on his face. 

"I know idiot"

"And you're coming with me from now on okay?"

Aomine bumps their foreheads together as he continues to laugh. He really looks better like this, lighthearted, buoyant, calm...

"A-Aomine. I really-"

Kagami catches himself before he was able to finish his sentence. Feeling his cheeks burning, he chides himself.

_What the hell was I going to say? That was so lame._

"Cat got your tongue Taiga?"

At the mention of his name, Kagami's knees felt weak. He knew his heart held unknown attraction towards him but for it to be confirmed this way really sucked. He felt like a damsel in distress, crushing on her savior. Kagami felt his left cheek being stroked by a thumb as Aomine questions him, a worried look on his expression but Kagami doesn't hear it. He doesn't want to, his ears are ringing too loudly to make sense of his words.

_I'm done for._

His moment was interrupted when the same man had walked over to them, bumping his shoulders against Aomine's.

"Is this your friend Daiki?"

_Daiki? First name basis already?_

It took him a while to process the fact that they were in America, of course everyone goes by a first name basis. Kagami mentally smacks himself for being an idiot.

"He's asking if he's your friend"

Came a voice beside the man, his stature small in comparison.

"No. He's my rival"

Aomine replies, his voice stern and unwavering. It sounded as though he was boasting instead of confirming and it sent butterflies to his stomach.

"Right, Taiga?"

Aomine looked onto him, his eyes spirited than he had ever seen them, his grin massively elated. Kagami felt weak, his lips quivering at the rush of emotions that showered him. Not trusting his voice to sound normal, he remained silent against Aomine's expectant gaze; full of fervor.

And with that Aomine locks his arms around his neck, dragging him away as he began to walk in the opposite direction.

"He looks sick. We're going home."

Aomine says to the smaller man. The man nods.

And so they left the court with Aomine dragging him by the neck, literally. As they reached the corner, Kagami spoke up.

"Aomine let go"

Silence

"Ao-"

"What's for dinner?"

"Uh, I have to buy the ingredients."

Aomine stops and drops his arms then tucks it into his pockets.

"Lead the way"

* * *

As Kagami waited in line to pay for the groceries, he notices Aomine walking towards him with a surgical mask in hand.

"The hell is that for?"

"For you"

"I'm not sick!"

"You looked like it"

Aomine turned his head to the side, clearly avoiding his gaze. Sighing, Kagami grabbed hold of the mask and placed along with the groceries.

* * *

 

Aomine won't admit that the reason for the mask was to cover those expression of his. The flushed cheeks, the quivering lips, the longing eyes, and so much more. He can't handle it all at once. 

* * *

The walk back to the house was muted, devoid of words as the two placed their attention elsewhere. Though Aomine's eyes would linger to Kagami's back whenever the opportunity existed, wondering to himself what thoughts filled his brain. Could it be basketball? Food? Him? He shook his head in an attempt to escape from his sappy monologues, his attention redirected as his phone vibrated.

It was a message from Tetsu.

**From: Tetsu**

Aomine-kun, Momoi-san wants you to call her immediately. 

**To: Tetsu**

Huh? What for?

A reply came.

**From: Tetsu**

 Where are you?

He knew this was coming, after all he did sneak out from his home. He had written a note and placed it on the table beside his bed in hopes that his mother would see. The note wrote that he was off to have a camping trip with a friend. His parents would feint if they ever found out he's all the way in America. As he began to punch in the letters on his phone, it vibrated. A call.   
  
"Yo Tetsu" 

The sudden mention of the name caught Kagami's attention as he was now giving him a confused expression. He shrugged his shoulders in response. 

_"Aomine-kun where are you?"_

Aomine doesn't speak. He's contemplating on whether to come up with a blatant lie or just tell the truth but knowing Tetsu, he'll see right through him. 

"In America" 

_"With whom?"_

He smirked. 

"Kagami" 

The other line was quiet for a moment then suddenly it was filled cacophony. It seemed Tetsu was not alone and he was right when a soft voice spoke.

_"Dai-chan why are you all the way in America?!"_

Truth be told, he had no idea why he had gone with Kagami. He asked in the heat of the moment afterall. 

"Just felt like it"

 _"Eh~_ _Were you scared Kagamin was never coming back?"_

"Like I care if he came back or not!" 

_"Well it looks like Kagamin is taking care of you. You better not cause any problems for him, okay? Well, it's expensive to call to America so we'll have to go for now. Bye Dai-chan"_

And so his ears was met with the dial tone. 

Satsuki has always seen through him, just like Tetsu. Recently she would mention Kagami more often than not even when the topic is irrelevant towards him. Had she seen the glances? the stares? he hopes she hasn't. Now that she mentions it, why did he come with him to America? When he followed him home, he just wanted to know what bothered him so much that he's become a ditz in everything he does, including basketball. And that was the worst offense. But the idiot was stubborn, leading them to fight. A deep sigh left his lips. 

"You sound like an old man" 

Fiery crimson eyes fixated on his and it never fails to send a shiver down his spine. He liked it when Kagami looked on with determination, backbone, brashness. It made him feel as though he was in his most formidable state. And to be stripped of those eyes angered him. Those solemn glances didn't fit right with Kagami's image.

"Why were you so glum back in Japan?" 

At his question, Kagami looked away but damn him if he was gonna let him run away.

"Are you finally admitting that I'm better than you in every way"

That did it. 

"L-Like hell!"

Those eyes, burning, blazing eyes is what he loved the most. 

"Are you gonna spill the beans or will I have to coerce you?" 

"You sound as if you've got it all planned Aho."

"Tell me Taiga" 

Aomine could see that Kagami was mulling at his demand, his lips opens to speak but a growl echoed through the air. 

"Someone's hungry." 

His cheeks tingled as shame consumed him.

Kagami smirks at his dilemma then turns around, leaving his question unanswered. He would pursue but he doesn't believe he can come back from the hole he stepped on. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to write Kagami speaking with his Japanese accent. It's difficult T^T But I hope I got the idea across. It honestly made me laugh when Himuro and Kagami conversed in English lol. Weru weru Taiga! What uh shuprize to see yuh hea, LMAO


End file.
